Can Opener
by Mercii
Summary: Suddenly Hotaru collided into a figure her mouth opened to let out a shriek but a firm hand covered her mouth and she looked up to see icy blue eyes. She recognized them! She could smell the scent of Jasmine wash over her...


Can Opener By: Mercii (Anniko)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own GundamWing or SailorMoon, but the Can Opener is mine. =P Author's Notes: Umm...I guess this is kinda like an AU story, I dunno. And some of the characters are somewhat OOC. I'm new at this.so yea.  
  
In the Dark.  
  
Frosty tiles nipped at her feet as she pattered though the hall to Rei and Minako's dorm room. She peered around herself as she reached the door and knocked hesitantly on the tall wooden frame. A few seconds after, the knob turned and the door swung back to let her enter. The golden haired beauty that was behind the frame quirked a brow as Hotaru skittered into the room. Quickly Minako shut the door and turned to face Hotaru. "Any problems?" Minako inquired. Hotaru smiled, "Nope." "Hey Taru-Chan!" Rei said while propping herself up on an arm. Hotaru looked at the bed that Rei was laying on and smiled. "Hello Rei." Minako smiled warmly as Rei hurriedly put in the movie they had rented and Hotaru went off to make popcorn and drinks for the three of them in the kitchen. Rei and herself had been trying to get Hotaru more social and open since Hotaru was such a quiet person. So as a result they had movie nights 3 times a week. Being in the PeaceCraft Academy however made it difficult to see each other at night being as they were supposed to be in their dorm rooms every night by 9 o'clock and security patrolled the hallways till 10:00 then it was lights out. Hotaru however had improved.somewhat. The three of them piled down in front of the television and fell into a silence. well other than the occasional muffled scream. They were watching Residential Evil after all. Quite awhile later the movie ended as Hotaru stifled a yawn and got up to her feet. "I better get going, you guys." Hotaru whispered. "G'night Taru" Minako yawned. "Cya in the morning." Rei smiled. Quietly she let herself out of the dorm room and proceeded to go to her own. As she stepped into the shadowy halls flashes of the movie came to her and was struck by the sudden pang of fear. All the lights were out as she made her way blindly through the hollow darkness. Lets see, she thought to herself, I'm in the west wing and my room is in the south. She wrapped her arms around herself to fight off the chill. She heard a sound and froze within her spot. Not daring to move or breathe. She strained her ears to hear more but nothing came and after what felt like half an hour of waiting she began to move forward again. Suddenly Hotaru collided into a figure her mouth opened to let out a shriek but a firm hand covered her mouth and she looked up to see icy blue eyes. She recognized them! She could smell the scent of Jasmine wash over her as those strong arms moved her to the side of the hall. He put a finger to his lips telling her to keep silent. "Who's there?" A thick voice rang out. The two of them pressed against the wall as a rather porky patroller walked past them. After the patroller passed Hotaru let out a breath she'd been holding. "You should be more careful." Heero said quietly. His eyes twinkled with amusement when she jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't speak back she only began to walk down the South Wing. He reached out an arm and yanked on her hair. She jumped and spun on her heal to look at him, she frowned at him, but he just walked away to his room. "Hmph" She turned around again and quickly scampered to her room and let herself in. She sighed and lay down on her bed too tired and scared to care for anything but sleep.  
  
The sun shined in her eyes and she woke up with a start. She looked at her clock on her nightstand and jump out of bed hurriedly brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and getting dressed. She had forgotten to set her alarm clock and she was late! She grabbed her book bag and rushed out the door. She ran down the halls and burst through the door of classroom 137 making herself the attention of everyone there as they all turned to look at her. She turned crimson shut the door behind her. "Nice of you to make it to class, Miss Tomoe." Hotaru cringed, "Sorry Mistress Leigh." "Take you seat please." The irritated governess said. Hotaru scurried up the set of steps to her seat behind Rei and sat down. Rei looked at her questioningly and in reply Hotaru shrugged. Across the room icy blue eyes caught her. She flushed with annoyance as Heero Yuy smirked at her. She turned away from him an tried to pay attention to the world of History.  
  
×Umm. that was short. So sorrie. × 


End file.
